Rain
by SpreadLoveNotAids
Summary: A short thing I thought of,I don't usually write things like this,I thought of the idea in the morning,but couldnt write it out,so I have now.Sam & Leah have a special thing,emily asks somthing she shouldnt n leaves.Leah and Sam talk, better inside story.


_Leah P.O.V._

_"Are you insane?There's a thunderstorm outside, Lee!"Sam's outraged voice made me laugh. It was funhy how he looked so serious when it was just a little rain, and besides I loved dancing in the rain, I could do this frequently since it rained alot here._

_"If liking to keep my hood down when it's raining or dance in a thunderstorm is insane, then I guess so, and it's pretty fun on this side. We let loose and have fun, unlike you sane people."I replied and laughed. He looked like a parent telling the child 'What did you do wrong in the situation?' and the child replies 'nothing.' It was pretty funny. He rolled his eyes._

_"Leah you could've gotten yourself killed in that!"He said, sighing and hugging me tightly to him, I scoffed._

_"Yeah, Ok, I've loved dancing in the rain without any kind of cover to keep me dry since I was like I dont know five?"I replied._

_"What's so fun about getting cold and wet?"He asked, and I rolled my eyes. Taking a moment to remember the sensation of the rain hitting my face, arms, and legs._

_"It's not really cold or wet when you dancing in it. You have to experience it to feel it, because it's undescribable, the feeling, the fun."I said, and he looked curious. "Please, Sam. I want to share the experience with you, because it's special to me, and you are, too."I said, and he didn't hesitate in his reply, and though I'd been thinking he'd refuse stubbornly, I was surprised by his answer._

_"Ok, because if it's so special to you, it's worth it, Lee."He said, and I smiled. He went to grab a coat, but I stopped him._

_"That ruins the fun."I said, and he put the coat back, my already wet hair was beginning to dry and as we stepped onto the front porch I saw the water pouring down the fast it looked so lovely though. I giggled and grabbed his hand, and he ran with me into the rain. The water hit my body and It made me feel free. I stood next to Sam who looked as though he'd just experienced the best thing in his life, and smiled as I knew I had been right. He loved it, and smiled back at me._

_"You were right, Leah, I don't ever want to share this with anybody but you Lee."He said, taking my hands in his and I laughed._

_"Me neither, it wouldn't be the same, Sam."I replied. And we began to dance in it, spinning and laughing..._

I stood outside Sam and Emily's, not their house in particular, but it was close enough where I could hear them and all of their conversation, as I danced and spun around, loving the feel of rain against my skin, and heard Emily speak up, knowing they could both see me, Emily probably though I was insane, like everyone would think, seeing a girl dance in a thunderstorm, and I smirked knowing Sam was the only one who knew how uninsane this was. I got caught up in the feel for a minute or so.

_"Sam?"_Emily asked.

_"Yeah?"_He asked.

_"Will you dance in the rain with me tonight?"_Emily said, which made Leah freeze, being taken from her peaceful bliss, and listened waiting for Sam's approving reply, hoping he wouldn't but knowing he would. He shifted, and I could see his jaw tense through the window.

_"No."_He replied flatly, and gasped, but he did not apologize, and Leah knew as he did this, he still cared about her feelings, and she was the only girl he would ever dance in the rain with, like he said, _"dont want to share this with anybody but you, Lee." _Rang through her mind.

_"Sam, I...I...you have to, I'm your imprint and what I want you do, and I want you to dance in the rain with me, or I'll leave you, and move somewhere out of state."_Emily threatened wickedly, and Leah felt her smug thoughts perish, all hope gone. She knew her moment of victory had been torn and ripped, killed and burned into a million little ashes on the dirt hole surrounded by the short grass of her backyard. She and Emily both hadn't expected what Sam said next.

_"Then leave, and don't come back."_He replied, edge in his voice, and he still hadn't apologized. He had went against her wishes, and was letting her go, is that even possible? I didn't think it was, but hey, before all this, I didn't believe the legends, but come to find out the legends were the truth and that turned everything upside down, but now the legends were being gone against.

_"Sam...You don't...you don't mean that, your just-"_Emily was cut off, by Sam stomping to their bedroom, throwing out Emily's old suitcases over the bed, and began throwing clothes and crap into it, it took him minutes, Emily still standing downstairs, her eyes were red and puffy from her crying, and Sam somped back downstairs again, and handed Emily her suitcase.

_"I'll send you anything else I find of yours."_He said, and he stomped out the door, to _Emily's _car, and put all four suitcases in the trunk and back seats. He closed the doors, and handed Emily the keys as she stepped out side. He black flower print dress getting wet in the rain, but Sam continued walking into the house, and slammed the door shut, locking her from coming back inside the house, and he had taken the house key off the car keychain and Emily slowly trudged her way to the car, and Leah was still stunned. She watched standing silently as Emily drove off slowly and Sam opened the door, and looked straight at Leah and smiled. he walked up to her and they stood in silence for a few minutes.

_"I couldn't have another promise broken and I realized that imprinting didn't stop you from having a choice, it just made it harder to fight for, and you Leah you too much to give up. She asked me to dance in the rain with her and I couldn't deal the charade of the lovely happy new couple anymore. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize, but Leah i do love you, and I never meant to hurt you, and I can't forgive myself, but I hope you can, because I really need a second chance, because I miss those rain dancing days, Miss. Clearwater and I'll never let you go again, because I couldn't deal with the fact I was hurting you."_He said, and I chuckled, tears falling down my face, and he began to wipe them away with his hands and I held his hands to my face, and looked at him, his face was so sincere and I knew he never meant to do any of this stuff to me.

_"I love you, too Sam Uley."_I replied and he kissed me.


End file.
